Journey to Dimension 6
This is the second episode of the first season of Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors and the second episode overall. Plot Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Max, Azmuth, and Professor Paradox are standing outside Ben's apartment building. Ben has a backpack on. (Ben): (hugging Gwen) Bye cous', I'll see you when I get back. (hugging Max) Goodbye, Grandpa. (Max): Goodbye, Ben. (Kevin): Hey, don't take too long. I wanna see that new Omnitrix in action. (Ben): I promise.(shakes Kevin's hand) Okay, Professor, I'm ready, let's go. (Paradox): Actually, you wont be needing me. (Ben): Huh? (Azmuth): I installed a Dimensional Teleportation feature in it. Paradox can tell you where to go, but you can go without him. (Ben): Sweet. Omnitrix, Activate Teleportation mode. (Omnitrix): Select destination. (Paradox): First stop, Dimension 6. (Ben): Select, Dimension 6. (Omnitrix): (beeps twice) Destination: Dimension 6. The Omnitrix glows, and Ben is swept away in a blinding green flash. Theme Song In downtown Bellwood, Dimension 6, a blinding green flash, and Ben stands where the flash dissipates. Ben starts looking around. (Ben): Did this thing work? It looks like I'm still in Bellwood. Suddenly, three police cars arrive and the police get out. They aim their guns at Ben. (Police 1): Freeze, and put your hands in behind your head! (Ben): (his hands behind his head) You guys, I'm not the enemy here. I'm a super hero! (Police 1): Please, we've got a super hero in this town, and we don't need another. (Ben): Really? Do you know where I could find him? (Police 1): Doesn't matter, 'cause you're going downtown with us. Then, a Vaxasaurian with a purple metallic sash, purple Omnitrix symbol, and purple eyes drops down in front of the police. (Police 1): Speak of the devil. (Vaxasaurian): Can it, chief.(walks over to Ben) You messing with my town? (Ben): Nope. But I think I found my man. (Vaxasaurian): What do you mean? (Ben): Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. (Vaxasaurian): That's impossible. (Ben): How? The Vaxasaurian hits the Omnitrix symbol, reverting to his human form. He looks like Ben but with longer bangs, covering his left eye, purple on his shirt instead of green, and a black, long sleeved undershirt with torn sleeves, and an Omnitrix,with the green replaced with purple. (Human): Because I'm Ben Tennyson. End Scene (Ben): How are you me? (Ben D6): More like, how are you me?! (Ben): Wait, I forgot. I did dimension travel, not time travel, so it actually makes perfect sense. (Ben D6): How so? (Ben): I'm from another Dimension, so it means you are me, but grew up differently. (Ben D6): That would explain the horrid color you styled your Omnitrix, as opposed to my own. (Ben): Well, it's good to meet you, Ben. (Ben D6): I go by Axel. (Ben): Why's that? (Axel): I made a huge mistake once and I don't deserve to be Ben Tennyson. So I changed it. (Ben): I guess you don't want to talk about it.(Axel nods) An explosion is heard in the distance. Ben and Axel look at each other and then begin running towards the sound. They arrive at a bank where the Circus Freaks are breaking down a wall.'' Thumbskull turns towards Axel.''' (Thumbskull): Hey, it's Tennyson! Let's get outta here! (Ben): (activates the Omnitrix) Oh no you don't!(transform) ''Fasttrack! Fasttrack runs and knocks over Thumbskull. He then turns and spin-kicks Frightwig. A purple flash blinds Fasttrack. (Axel as Bird of Fight): Bird of Fight! Bird of Fight jumps and hammer-kicks Acid Breath, knocking him out. (Fasttrack): Dude, where'd you come up with "Bird of Fight"? (Bird of Fight): Take the "L" out of bird of flight, and you've got it.(reverts) Fasttrack reverts. (Ben): Cool. End Scene Back at Axel's apartment complex, Ben is telling Axel about Warlock, and his quest. (Ben): ...So, he's trying to do the same to other dimensions. (Axel): It sounds pretty bad, but what can we do? (Ben): Well, Paradox said that we'd be teamed up with four others. (Axel): With Omnitrixes?(Ben nods) Well, I've got my own things to worry about, I'm the hero here. (Ben): I get it, but I left home. I have Gwen and Kev- (Axel): Gwen? (Ben): Yeah... (Axel): I'll do it, for Gwen. (Ben): Alright... (News reporter on the TV): This just in, a small band of alien habe landed in downtown Bellwood... (Axel): Let's move. End Scene Axel and Ben arrive in downtown Bellwood and face the aliens. (Ben): Let me talk to them first, they aren't attacking so they could be fine. Ben walks up to the aliens. (Ben): Hello, I'm Ben Tennyson. I want to know why you're here. (Alien): We are the Gre'all, and we have come to conquer this world! (Axel): (Deltamatrix activated) I don't think so!(slams the dial down) (Cannonroll): Cannonroll! Cannonroll curls up and rolls at the Gre'all. They leap out of the way, but on is hit by Cannonroll. (Ben): (selecting an alien) Wait up!(slams the dial down) (Four Arms): Four Arms! Four Arms runs and grabs one of the aliens and throws him into another. Cannonroll bounces off a building, crashing into two of the Gre'all. (Four Arms): I've got an idea. Four Arms picks up Cannonroll and throws him at the remaining Gre'all. He hits the group and sends them flying, knocking them out. (Cannonroll): Nice plan(revert) (Four Arms): I'm full of them(revert) (Axel): Do you think those were Warlock's minions? (Ben): I think so, but Paradox said they would be more difficult to beat, maybe there are more. (Axel): Whatever the case, we'll be ready. THE END Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' *''Kevin Levin'' *''Gwen Tennyson'' *''Max Tennyson'' *''Professor Paradox'' *''Azmuth'' *''Axel Tennyson'' (first appearance) Minor *''Various police officers'' Villians *''Axel Tennyson'' (at first) *''Acid Breath'' (first appearance) *''Frightwig'' (first appearance) *''Thumbskull'' (first appearance) *''The Gre'all'' (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *''Fasttrack'' (first reappearance) *''Four Arms'' (first reappearance) By Axel *''Dinosmash'' (first appearance) (offscreen transformation) *''Bird of Fight'' (first appearance) *''Cannonroll'' (first appearance) Trivia *Axel appears for the first time *Fasttrack makes his first reappearnce *Four Arms makes his first reappearnce *Dinosmash makes his first appearance *Bird of Fight makes his first appearance *Cannonroll makes his first appearance *Dinosmash's name is not revealed by Axel; it is revealed in the credits Category:Episodes Category:BTDW Category:Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Episodes